


Honey just put your sweet lips

by Tuii



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: There is something about the fact they fucked last night, and that he knows Isak is still loose and open because of that. That fact makes him hard. Oh, so hard.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532168
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Honey just put your sweet lips

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the fic Treehouse and MinilocIsland posted today there was things that I couldn't get out of my mind. So this was born. I haven't written anything in a looong time so this felt good.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739019 is the inspiration, Innocent when you dream

There is something about the fact they fucked last night, and that he knows Isak is still loose and open because of that. That fact makes him hard. Oh, so hard. He listens as Isak breaths, he is still asleep, which would usually make him go all sappy and make him want to just look at the other boy, but now he just wants. He wants to touch, to push in and fuck. Not knowing for sure what to do with the situation, Even rolls on his back and lets his hand wander towards his crotch, where the hand meets a hard, throbbing dick. 

He could just jerk off. He knows that Isak wouldn’t mind, and it wouldn’t be the first time he’s done so. But this morning it just doesn’t feel like enough, he wants more. The mental image of Isak’s rim still open and loose for him is still in his mind. He turns his head so he can see Isak. His beautiful man. The target of his all desires. He snaps out of his thoughts when Isak turns so that he has his back facing Even. It does things to Even, and he notices that he is still holding his rock hard dick in his hand. And just like that his other hand reaches out to Isak’s back and touches it lightly, almost like to test what happens, if Isak would wake up. 

When nothing happens, Even turns on his side and lets his hand wander to Isak’s ass and thighs. He can’t help it. He moans out loud, he loves touching Isak, has always loved, from the first time he had the pleasure to do so. He moves closer and enjoys the warmth that Isak’s body is radiating. Even lets his hands wander more and more, not caring so much about if Isak wakes up or not. But as he leans closer, he feels Isak moving next to him, pushing his ass against his dick, and that pushes him over the edge.

He maneuvers Isak on his stomach and positions himself so that he can spread Isak’s beautiful thighs in order to get access to that amazing ass. If he wasn’t sure if Isak was awake, he knows now that he his, as Isak is lifting his ass, like to invite him to fuck him. For a few seconds he ponders if he should tease Isak first, or just go ahead with his original plan, but then again the decision is easy, oh so easy. He can’t resist that ass, or that loose rim that is still ready for him after last night. He reaches for the lube from the night stand, covers his dick with it and pushes in. 

“Oh my..god” he moans as he feels his dick sliding into his husband. Isak is totally awake now, and pushing against him, eager to get him all the way in. To his delight, Isak is pushing himself on his hands and knees, giving him more leverage to reach into that delight of an ass. He holds his hands on Isak’s hips, holds them there so tight that there will be marks later, but he knows Isak loves to have them on him, that Isak loves to have marks to show how much he loves fucking him. 

When Isak turns his head to look at him, he sees those beautiful green eyes filled with lust and desire. Isak is wearing that delicious little smirk on his lips, the one that makes him crazy, that makes him want Isak even more. And makes him pound harder and harder into Isak, who is moaning loud, almost wailing like a cat in heat. 

“I couldn’t resist the idea of you being still open from last night,” he says as he pushes himself all the way in. Isak’s answer is something between a moan and words that he can’t make out. Not that it matters, they have been together long enough for him to know what makes Isak tick and how to make him moan like a porn star. He loves the sounds Isak makes, they make him want even more, they make him lose it, they make him just want and want. 

When he hits Isak’s spot over and over and over again, the man under him is yelling. Isak is near to the edge, he knows that, and he is also close. He keeps pounding into Isak, making him moan louder and louder, until he feels Isak’s walls tightening around him as Isak is coming. The pressure is too much for him, and he pulls out and comes all over Isak’s ass and lower back. 

For a moment he just looks at the beautiful mess he just made. Then he falls on the bed next to Isak, who is trying to catch his breath and looks at his husband with a smile on his face. 

“Morning baby.”

“Mmmmmorning Ev.” 

“Do you want to shower with me? You’re a bit sticky.” 

“And whose fault is that?” Isak asks laughing. “But yes, let’s shower, and then you can make me breakfast.”


End file.
